Romeo is Dead book 2 chapter 5
by mikeymraz44
Summary: Her brother-in-law realizes that she's gone. She's still at the house with WiL, who introduces her to the other murders. Mikey warns Val never to go back to the house...


"Umm...where's Val?" Cordelia said looking around for her little sister.

"I...don't...know..." Gerard replied. "Bob, wasn't she with you, man?"

"No, she's was right behind Ray the last time I saw her." Bob said.

"She was here a minute ago, I swear." Ray said.

"She probably went looking by herself." Mikey said.

"Or she saw something shiny and went to find it." Frank chimed in.

"That was you, Frank." Mikey said.

"Whatever. We've got to find her. If she's right, she could be in danger." Cordelia stated.

"Cor?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah honey?"

"Didn't Val say that she lost her purse when she fell?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Look what I found...covered in blood." Gerard bent downed a picked up Val's bloody purse from the ground, exactly where she dropped it.

"She was...right?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah...and looked what I found." Mikey pointed out. There was a freshly dug grave right next to where Val's purse was found.

"Smells like...blood. There's a fresh dead body in here. Whoever killed this person was did a sloppy job of covering their tracks." Ray said.

"Which means we've got to find Val, quick." Bob stressed.

"A kill whatever or whoever killed this person." Frank added.

Val waited patiently at the top of the hill with the man who murdered the other man last night. WiL was his name.

"I don't think your brother in law is coming," WiL said in a lavish voice. "He's taking forever."

"He probably just realized that I was missing." Val whimpered.

"Well, don't you wannna know why Elias killed that man?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then come inside with me. I won't harm you, I promise." WiL smiled.

"They're here? Then make them come outside. I don't trust you." she commanded.

"If I wanted to kill you or do something to you, wouldn't I have already done it?"

"Maybe, but I've got to be ginger about you. You are very mysterious and I still don't trust you, no matter what you say or do." Val said.

"Fine, but do you want to meet the others?"

"Yes, I do."

WiL made a sudden motion to the door and as soon as he did, the four men creeped out in an orderly fashion. They stood in a straight line, like an army, and they looked absolutely mezmorizing.

"Val," WiL said. "This is Synyster." he said pointing to the very muscular man to the far left.

"And this is Ville." he said pointing to the man next to Synyster.

"And Quinn is the one next to Ville...and this is Elias. I believe you have a question for him."

"I do, actually. But my brother-in-law is coming." Val said, pointing down the hill.

"How do you know?" WiL asked.

"I can smell my sisters perfume, she is with him."

"You have a very sharp sense of smell," WiL pointed out. "So do we."

"Odd. Are you a vampire?" Val said abruptly.

"Why?"

"Because you have the characteristics of a vampire. I should know, my brother-in-law is a vampire."

The five men looked uneasy at each other. They seemed to look more aware of their surroundings, and of the human that was with them.

"We are not vampires, love." Elias soon said after exchanging looks with WiL.

"Then what are you?" she asked.

"Another time, my dear." Elias said turning around and re-entering the house.

"Wait...what?" Val asked.

Right before her eyes, the men were gone. Disappeared right before her. Where did they all go? And how did they leave so fast?

"Valkyari!" Cordelia yelled from behind her. "Where were you? I was fucking worried you little shit!"

"Sorry, I just saw this house and I wanted to see what was up here. Look at these beautiful roses."

"Yes, I know. But, you were right. There was a murder. We found your purse...and the body."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we've got to go now."

Val looked back at the vampires behind her. She wanted to see if there was any simularities betweem them and the men that was before her only just a few minutes ago. There was, there was many simularities. But there was only one difference...but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

They started walking downhill, and Val looked back at the house and saw WiL staring down at her.

Gerard brushed by her and Cordy and muttered something under his breath.

Mikey soon stood next to them and whispered into Val's ear.

"Don't come back to this house."

to be comtinued...


End file.
